SINFUL ROMANTICIST
by DIETren
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto Are rockers in a little garage band and have gigs once and a while. Sasuke rocks for the other band. How will naruto respond with there up comming gig? NaruSasu M for sex later on...
1. Chapter 1

ROCK 4 U!

When I looked down the road all I saw was my shadow taking steps with me. I was all-alone and I was really bored, I was wishing for a thrill that may never come. Sitting under a shaded tree I felt some one come up to me and pat my shoulder. "It seems were in a daze again." The person sat down beside me. Oh I lied I wasn't all-alone; it just felt like it because the town in which I lived in was quieter then usual. It was because it was so hot outside and everyone was in doors. "Here." He handed me a cold drink.

"Thanks Sasuke" I muttered. "It's such a boring day. It's too hot to even practice in your garage. Sakura refused to even come outside!" I got worked up. "How are we supposed to jam with out our base guitar? Also Neji came down with a cold, and he claims he's superior. No base guitar equals no band, no drummer equals no band and all this heat equals no band!! "

Sasuke pats my head, "maybe we should retire to the indoors to your all sweaty Naruto."

"Yeah I guess…" I really didn't want to go home, that's when Sasuke suggested it. He asked me if I wanted to come over to his place. His father and mother were on a business trip and his brother, Itachi, was out till late. I agreed and the next thing I knew was we were at his place, chilling, listening to some of our old hits that got us gigs in small bars and clubs. We started singing some and the next thing we were rocking out in his bedroom. Head banging, Air guitar, and Sasuke was singing at the top of his lungs. It was marvelous how he could rock out so well. I had difficulties keeping up at first but as my adrenaline rose I felt the room become a blur of color, I swear I could hear the cheer of the crowd and every though disappeared as sweat and blood left my body heavy and wild. I was totally out of reality I didn't even realized the music stopped because it was still alive in my head and pounding my skull like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke brought me back by shoving a cold ice cube down my shirt. I jumped and swore at him as he laughed at my hysterical face. I sat down on his bed breathing in deeply my heart beat slowing and the adrenaline rush fell. "Hey Sasuke you ever going to hook up with Sakura? You know she's real got the hott's for you. She blushes all the time and when were off stage she can never shut up about how great you are." Sasuke looked at me sipping on a pop, "What?" I asked, "It's true! She really digs you." I made a goofy impression of Sakura, "Oh Sasuke, you look so good in black. You always have and when you're sweating all I can think about is you fucking me." I laughed.

"Sakura?" He snickered, "She is a hot rocker but she's not my pill."

"Really I though for sure she would be your adrenaline drug to keep." I muttered drinking my pop in one slug.

"Nah… I don't really swing that way." He drank his can dry and tossed it in the garbage can. "He shoot's, he scores."

Sweeping my blond hair out of my eyes, I looked at him. I could see his pale face and Eden eyes clearly but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "You like guys?" I asked.

Pink rose to his cheeks a bit, "Yeah but I only truly dig one guy."

"Uh Huh… I see." I pretended not to care much but I never though dudes was his thing, I always though that was Neji… But I was seriously wrong. "So who do you dig?" I smirked.

"Who do like?" Sasuke played with a black cuff bracelet on his wrist.

"Me? Well…" I thought, "Any hot chick right now, they're all eye candy to me. As for serious stuff no one."

"Ah, I see." He walked over to his Boom box and put in a Cd, turned it to low volume then sat there beside the music player. "Well what do you want to do now Naruto? Want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good." I grinned staring at my buddy who smiled back at me.

"Stupid dobe you're going to starve yourself?"

"If you tell me who you dig I'll eat something" I grinned.

"What if I said it was you?" he looked at me sincerely.

"Me?" I blushed.

"Yeah" He looked at me. "Would you try me out? Could you be my boyfriend? Would you tease me? Could I try to please you? Would you break me? Could you lie to me and say you love me? Would you tear my heart and leave me believing we had something? Would I be allowed to love you even though I know the feelings cannot be returned? You could have me and I'd be happy even if you don't love me true pleasure is given to me when you're around… I don't know what else to say."

I tried to say something but all I could do was stutter and my voice was caught. Sasuke nodded slightly as if he knew. Sasuke had always been able to attract people even guys, yeah, girls would swoon him but so would guys. I always though, 'hey if that's what they like who am I to judge?' and Sasuke never went along with it he'd just politely make them walk away. This, but this was different I was in the situation with the guy who liked me and to make it worse it was my best friend. I didn't want to blow him off I felt horrible at the mere thought but at the same time I'm not sure I could date him.

"Well, we got a gig tomorrow." He grinned. "Lets put our hearts into it and give a show of a life time."

"You bet!" I smirked.

He stood up and walked to the door, I stood and followed suit. My heart was beating a little bit harder than usual cause I was nervous being around him after his confession. "Hey Naruto will you please not take this to seriously? I want to be friends and if that's all we can be I'm fine with it."

At those words I relaxed a bit. "You bet Sasuke! Rocker buddies for life! Heh heh!"

"Now lets get something to eat."

"Ramen! I so Vote Ramen!!"

"That's all you ever vote… It's amazing you're able to function on that diet. Oh wait! You don't do you?"

"… Ouch."


	2. Chapter 2

Blood pulsed through my veins. I was behind a black dropped curtain that covered the back stage. I was tuning my guitar, slowly sliding the pick on each string. I had to make sure it sounded just right. Tonight was a really big gig, a music producer from a large company had showed his ugly face and we were going to rock him away. This was a chance of a lifetime and we needed to be noticed. "Naruto!" Sakura walked over in a pink dress that was cut off at the knees, "Are you ready?" She placed a white headband in her hair.

"Prepared as I'll ever be, you?" I smiled hitting a cord on my guitar.

"All set even thou I'm nervous." She looked at the band playing on stage through the black drapery, "Where's Sasuke?"

At that I grinned, "I don't know Bubble Gum girl you tell me. It seems your Jaw Breaker boy isn't here" I pretended to scan the area for him.

"Naruto stop calling me Bubble Gum girl and what's with Sasuke being Jaw Breaker boy?"

I gave her a hug, "Don't worry so much, and calm down, k? Sasuke is probably tuning his voice."

"Naruto you can't tune your voice like you can a guitar." She picked up her base, which had been leaning on a speaker, "It's called warming up your voice."

"Sure, sure whatever…" I waved her off groaning. "You're so technical Sakura."

"Naruto! Sakura!" Neji ran toward us waving his drumsticks franticly in the air. He had a black t-shirt with a white X on it, black pants with zippers down the outer leg and his black hair was down laying on his back. "Sasuke has gone missing! He's nowhere to be found! I knew he was bad at showing late and disappearing but I swear he's a loser for deciding his destiny and when he has a chance to be something!!"

"What?!" Sakura freaked.

"You're kidding right?" I hung my head; "You can be worried now Bubble Gum Girl, Were on next."

"Well you'll just have to sing Naruto." Neji pointed his drumsticks at me.

"Uh uh… No way! I can't sing." I gripped my guitar. "All you would get was me humming!"

"Well humming sounds like it would work." A familiar voice arrived behind me. I looked to see it was Sasuke, "For an amateur. Shame Naruto at least you could try a bit in my honor if I actually disappeared."

"Where were you Teme?" I grabbed his black shirt.

"Sasuke we were worried." Sakura hugged him pushing me out of the way. That got me angry, 'Don't hang on him, he doesn't even like you that much' I though brows furrowing out of annoyance.

Neji bonked Sasuke's head with his drumsticks, "Um guys we're on."

"Right!" Sasuke waved us forward; he gave a little grin at me.

"Um… Sasuke" I whispered in his ear, "what were you doing?"

"Just fine tuning a song we wrote last week." He shook some papers.

"Did you remember it all?" I looked in awe.

"Yup, we're doing it tonight." He walked to the microphone, gave us the signal and we started to play. As soon as I hit a note and the crowd cheered my adrenaline rose and a big grin split my face. I looked to see Sakura relax and strong playing with ease, even Neji looked like he was on his rightful throne, like a king or something. That's when I caught it, Sasuke's singing. It was something so awesome and powerful yet the lyrics sounded sinful coming from his lips…

_Bloody chapped lips_

_I'm falling deep again_

_On red velvet trips_

_A tasteless embrace_

_From a decayed dinner place_

_Poison apple's and ivy wines curse the withered_

_You claim you're a romanticist_

_Kissing and killing_

_Leaving the glass broken_

_(Such a merciless road to take…)_

_A sinner being victimized_

_How I've tasted stain glass lies_

_Tales of the luster's eyes…_

_(Tell me, who am I to leave…?)_

When the song ended we took our leave from the stage. Sasuke grinned at me, "You're sweating again Naruto."

I grinned wiping my forehead with my shirt, "And you're not rock star?"

"So did you like it?" He asked a little sheepishly, "It was a little darker than the original…"

"It was awesome," I gave him a hug, he didn't hug me back but I was surprised by my own swift movement. I let go of him, his cheeks pinked as he looked away. "Uh… Sorry Sasuke." I looked away embarrassed.

"…Naruto. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, "Only on the cheek, I don't expect anything else." I looked at him red rising to my face, hot fucking Sasuke wanted to kiss me? At this point I don't think I could say no. I nodded and he leaned over and kissed my cheek. My heart beat fast. I moved slightly, looking at him, he started to back away but I grabbed his wrist lightly.

He looked a little frightened, "Naruto?"


	3. Chapter 3

Frightened he looked at me, "Naruto?"

"Can I taste you?" I pressed my lips to his before he could respond. Then I pulled away, this was too awkward, what if someone saw, not that I mind but… We needed someplace secure where no one could interrupt. I grabbed Sasuke's wrist leading him toward the dressing rooms.

"Naruto?" He said my name unsteadily allowing him self to be dragged. I locked the door behind us and let go of Sasuke's wrist, I sat on the floor.

"Sorry for dragging you." I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I smiled at him, "you taste good thou." I saw him blush and gave a slight grin before he turned his head; his hands were shaking a bit on the floor.

"Could you try me then?" he asked.

"Who knows let me kiss you again and I'll tell you my answer." I toyed with him. He was cute and I felt pervy and in control. I kissed him and asked for entrance into his mouth, I licked his jaw and played tongue tag. Our humanity made us pull apart and gasp for breath only a trail of saliva connected us.

He leaned in, "may I feel you?" He rubbed his hands on my stomach and chest.

"As long as I can chap your lips." I dove back to his cavern as I felt him slide his hands under my shirt and up my shoulder blades. I didn't care if it was sinful, he nipped my neck, and it felt so nice. I removed his shirt somehow… I was surprised when he suddenly pushed me away. "Are you teasing me?"

"No…" I leaned in grasping his cold torso, pulling him in closer. "I want you, that's my answer. I always want you." I licked his chest making him shiver under my breath. He groaned resting his head on my shoulder. As I found his tender spots he shivered and spoke words only I would be aloud to hear. He nipped my ear sliding my shirt of, and then he slowly unbuttoned my pants and inserted his hand into my boxers. I leaned back, taken by surprise as he rubbed my manhood. "

"You get excited easily don't you Naruto?" he smiled his evil grin at me.

"Shut up s-sa…" I trailed as he jerked me off. 'How did I become the Uke?' was all I could muster in my brain while Sasuke continued to devour my body. My eye's rolled back as he smothered me in kisses, it was intoxicating, and I felt like the devil himself was feeding me ecstasy in a wine cup. My body tensed as I came, I heard Sasuke laugh, his hand covered in my seeds, he licked himself clean. "Sasuke, Your not suppose to swallow it you retard!" I was horrified.

He grabbed me, leaving his imprint on my neck, "I think it's my turn Naruto."

"Sas..?" I felt him insert his fingers into me, it was so painful and I let out a little whimper. "Just fucking do it all ready!" I practically screamed at him. I felt him slide into me, I wanted to scream, my body wasn't built for this. He kissed me, trying to keep me hush, but I bite his lip in return, the taste of blood lingered in my hot mouth as I let go. He licked his lip, smiling deviance on every cell. He thrusted into me, pleasuring me, finding my tender spot, and not letting up for a moment; only intensifying his movement. My breathed heaved, I bucked as he came inside me, Sasuke let out a soft groan as I chocked on my breath. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"N-Naruto…" His voice cracked.

"Yeah?" I hugged the Raven slightly shaking.

"I'm tired." He gripped his hot body to mine.

"You're too good at this…" I smirked.

I heard a faint laugh. "Let's get dressed." I grabbed my clothes that were scattered.

"I'm so tired can't we sleep?" He leaned on me.

I limped a bit, my ass hurt as we walked out to my car. Sasuke never let go of my ar.

"Want to come to my place?" I asked.

"Isn't there a party?"

"I thought you were tired…"

"I'm totally beat…" We ran into Neji and Sakura, Neji was all for the party as so they took off but Sakura didn't let up easily when it came to Sasuke. I told her he wasn't feeling well and I was taking him home, Sakura looked sad but all I could think was 'MY BOY!'

I drove to my place; no one lived there but me so it seemed like a good idea. I flopped on my bed almost instant, Sasuke slowly joined, and he didn't speak.

"You ok?" I asked running my hands through my boyfriends hair.

"Hmnn…" he groaned hugging my arm. Out of nowhere he suddenly sprinted toward the bathroom. I got scared shitless

"Sasuke?" I heard him throw up. 'Was all that fun really that hard on him?' I thought. Sasuke was Kneeling at the king of the bathroom throwing up a lung, stomach and whatever else was in his body. All I could do was hold his and rub his back, Might I mention it was kind'a nice rubbing his back.

"Heh… It seems whatever I ate didn't agree with me."

"What did you eat?" I inquired.

"A stir-fry for lunch." He grumbled standing up. I flushed the toilet as he washed his face.

"Well that's why, vegetables! I told you they weren't good for you!" I came to my brilliant conclusion.

"Nah… I think it was the chicken."

"Oh sure blame the meat!" I grinned sarcastically. "Come on lets sleep." I grabbed his hand.

"Hey…" he looked at me.

"What?" I said lying on my bed, Sasuke beside me. I gave him all my sheets for I never really slept with them and he always seemed to get cold easily. I have to say I was blushing as soon as I handed him my covers, he curled up in them instantly and it was so cute. Yes I said cute!

"Nothing." He looked at the ceiling.

"Sasuke?" I cuddled him and he shivered under my tough even though he was under three blankets.

"Forever…"

"Huh?" I didn't get it. "Forever?"

"It's a long time…"

"Yup, good thing to" I blushed absolutely adoring him.

"I guess…"

"?" I was so lost, I'm not very much of a brains type in the first place but he was really killing me here. "What?" Sasuke didn't answer. I kissed his cheek.

"Naruto… forever… I'll love you." I heard him whisper barely loud enough so I could hear. He drifted off almost insistently.

"And forever you'll be mine, you sinful romanticist." I smiled at the sleeping raven's face before I too laid my head and drifted to darkness.

**Ok People I'm sorry this took so long and I hope you like the ending, I would like it if you could please submit a review cause this is my first one and I'm dying for input. I'd really appreciate it if I got a review with **_one criticism, a thing you liked and one thing I could change!_**It would be of great use. I'll be writing more so I thank you. Till we meet again.**

**DieTren**


End file.
